Since Edison invented the first light bulb of the world, light bulbs have become the necessaries of life in the last centuries. Due to the light bulbs are convenient and possess high brightness, they are applied to various fields extensively.
Track lamps are a kind of improvement of the light bulbs. They are not only used for illumination. They are also handicraft products that can be applied to interior design to prettify the house. Besides, they can also be used to provide the light effect of the stage to make the performance more colorful and attractive.
The track lamp assembly is constituted by a track and track lamps. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional track lamp assembly. Therein, the track lamps 20 are connected to the track 10 in a parallel matter. Besides, each of the track lamps 20 can be moved along the track 10 to change the illuminating angle. The power supply 15 is used to provide a low-frequent (60 Hz) electric power signal to the track lamps 20 via the track 10 to make the track lamps radiate for illumination.
However, since the track lamps 20 are connected in a parallel matter, all of the track lamps 20 on the track 10 have the same brightness and radiate at the same time. Hence, the track lamps can't be controlled to emit lights with different brightness, order or timing.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the conventional track lamps still have some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.